Paradise Lost
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: Eines Nachts bittet ein seltsamer Mann die Novizin Ariadne um Zuflucht im Tempel. Wer ist der blasshäutige Fremde und was verbirgt er?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Der Rest ist mir.  
Story: Eines Nachts bittet ein seltsamer Mann die Novizin Ariadne um Zuflucht im Tempel. Wer ist der blasshäutige Fremde und was verbirgt er?  
Rating: PG-12  
Genre: Mystery/Adventure  
Widmung: Für den Christian, der seine Zigaretten nicht bei mir kauft.  
  
  
Paradise Lost  
  
  
  
Their tears are filling up their glasses.   
No expression   
No expression   
  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow   
No tomorrow   
No tomorrow   
  
And I find it kind of funny   
I find it kind of sad   
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had   
  
I find it hard to tell you   
'Cos I find it hard to take   
When people run in circles   
  
It's a very, very   
Mad World   
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1: Zuflucht  
  
  
Ariadne hatte gerade ihr Abendgebet beendet und wollte so eben die Fackeln vor den Toren löschen, als sie eine näher kommende Gestalt erblickte.  
Stirnrunzelnd hielt sie inne, unschlüssig, was sie nun tun sollte.  
Normalerweise tauchten nur selten Besucher mitten in der Nacht auf und dann waren es meistens Bettler, die nur nach einem Stück Brot oder einem Krug Wasser verlangten.  
Dennoch, auch diesen sollte geholfen werde, also wartete sie geduldig bis der Reisende schließlich in das Licht der Fackeln trat.  
Alles, was Ariadne erkennen konnte, war, dass es sich um einen schlanken, mittelgroßen Mann handelte, dessen blasses Gesicht in starkem Kontrast zu der schwarzen Kapuze stand, die er bis tief in die Stirn gezogen hatte.  
Er musterte sie mit seinen durchdringenden, schwarzen Augen und fragte: Ist dies der Tempel Démaien?"  
Ariadne nickte.  
Kann man hier einen Platz für die Nacht bekommen?"  
Wenn man sich nicht scheut, dafür morgen früh eine kleine Arbeit zu übernehmen", erwiderte sie.  
Gebt mir ein Bett und lasst mich zufrieden, dann werde ich tun, was Ihr verlangt."  
So soll es sein. Geht schon einmal hinein, ich lösche noch die Fackeln", sagte sie und der Fremde betrat den Innenhof f.  
Mit geübter Bewegung senkte Ariadne den Kerzenlöscher auf die Fackeln hinab und die Umgebung senkte sich in Dunkelheit. Sie betrat ebenfalls den Innenhof und schloss das Tor, woraufhin sich eine silberblaue Barriere hinter den Türen bildete.  
Ariadne wandte sich um. Der Fremde betrachtet den gut gepflegten Garten, der links und rechts neben dem weißen Weg verlief, der direkt zum Haupttor des Tempels führte.  
Folgt mir", sagte sie und ging in den Tempel hinein und dann nach links, zu den Unterkünften der Novizen.  
Vor einer Tür rechts des Ganges blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu ihrem Begleiter um.   
Ihr könnt dieses Zimmer haben. Der Schlüssel steckt innen."  
Er nickte und wollte gerade den Raum beteten, als sie sagte: Und Euren Namen bräuchte ich noch."  
Denkt Euch einen aus", erwiderte er und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.  
Verwundert wartete Ariadne noch ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie die Schultern zuckte und zurück in die Haupthalle ging, wo sie den seltsamen Mann in das Buch der Besucher eintrug.  
  
Um halb fünf am nächsten Morgen klopfte sie vorsichtig an die Kammertür des nächtlichen Ankömmlings. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bevor er ihr öffnete. Dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen zeigten ihr, dass er anscheinend nur wenig geschlafen hatte..  
Guten Morgen. Ich kam, um Euch zum Frühstück abzuholen."  
Ich habe keinen Hunger", antwortete er kurz und wollte die Tür schon wieder schließen, doch sie schob schnell ihren Fuß dazwischen.  
Dennoch solltet Ihr mitkommen, damit ich Euch Priester Fendwick vorstellen kann. Er wird eine Aufgabe für Euch ersinnen."  
Der Mann schnitt eine Grimasse, nickte aber und folgte ihr brav zur Haupthalle, wo die Priester sich bereits versammelt hatten. Sie nahmen ihr Frühstück grundsätzlich vor den Novizen ein.  
Suchend blickte sich Ariadne nach Fendwick um. Er war zuständig für die Verteilung der Aufgaben.  
Schließlich entdeckte sie ihn neben Wai und schritt auf ihn zu.  
Guten Morgen, Priester", sagte sie und deutete eine Verbeugung an, dieser Mann bat letzte Nacht um Quartier und erklärte sich bereit, dafür eine von Euch vergebene Aufgabe zu übernehmen."  
Fendwick musterte den Fremden mit durchdringendem Blick. Habt Ihr auch einen Namen, mein Freund?"  
Ich denke, der tut nichts zur Sache."  
Fendwick lächelte. Wie Ihr wünscht. Ihr könnt Ariadne helfen, die Ställe auszumisten und das Vieh zu füttern. Ich denke, dass ist ein angemessener Preis für unsere Gastfreundschaft."  
Natürlich", erwiderte der Fremde gleichmütig.  
A4riadne nickte Fendwick zu und bedeutete den Gast, ihr zu folgen.  
  
Die Ställe lagen links vom Hauptgebäude, hinter dem Heckenlabyrinth, das als Meditationsort diente.  
Kaum hatten sie diese betreten, ging auch schon ein schrecklicher Krawall los.  
Man sollte meinen, dass sich die Tiere an solch einem Ort besser benehmen, nicht?" fragte Ariadne entschuldigend.  
Den Fremden jedoch schien der Lärm wenig zu stören. Ich bin solchen Krach gewohnt", erklärte er.  
Neugierig sah die junge Frau ihn an. Hattet Ihr in einem Stall zu tun?"  
Doch ihre Hoffnung, etwas mehr über diesen mysteriösen Menschen zu erfahren, wurde sofort zerschmettert.   
So was in der Richtung."  
Ihr müsst mir selbstverständlich nichts von Euch erzählen, wenn Ihr nicht wollt..." begann sie.  
Dann fragt nicht."  
...aber es wäre schon von Vorteilen, wenn ich wüsste, wie ich Euch anreden kann. Schließlich kann ich nicht ständig Fremder" zu Euch sagen", erklärte sie.  
Wieso nicht?" er sah sie an. Dann seufzte er. Nennt mich wie ihr wollt. Ihr könnt Euch etwas aussuchen."  
Sie lachte. Das ist nicht fair. Wie soll mir ein passender Name für Euch einfallen, wenn ich bisher nur Euer Gesicht erblickt habe?"  
Doch er antwortete nicht, sondern griff sich eine Mistgabel und begann, die Pferdeboxen auszumisten.  
Ariadne seufzte. Der Kerl war wirklich ein verdammt harter Brocken.  
  
Knapp zwei Stunden dauerte es, den gesamten Stall zu versorgen. Als sie schließlich fertig waren, fragte er:: Ist mein Soll dann erfüllt?"  
Ariadne lächelte. Sicher, seht Euch ruhig ein wenig draußen um, während ich die Tiere füttere. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, Ihr findet den Weg zurück, Saibeth."  
Der Fremde hob eine Augenbraue. Macht Euch darum keime Sorgen."  
Und verschwunden war er.  
Die Novizin schüttelte den Kopf. Menschen gab's auf dieser Welt...  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später fand sie ihn auf einer Bank im Garten sitzen.  
Ihr habt den Weg tatsächlich gefunden", meinte sie und ließ sich neben ihm nieder.  
Er schnaubte. Haltet Ihr mich für dumm?"  
Ich weiß nicht. Ihr gebt mir ja keine Chance, Euch kennen zulernen."  
Abrupt stand er auf. Ich denke, es wird Zeit für mich, zu gehen."  
Sie nickte. Wenn Ihr meint. Auch wenn es mich interessieren würde, wohin Ihr zu gehen gedenkt?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Keine Ahnung."  
Wieso bleibt Ihr dann nicht hier? Hier ist es genauso schön oder grauenhaft wie überall sonst."  
Ich bin kein gläubiger Mann", antwortete er.  
Sie musterte ihn. Das hatte ich auch kaum erwartet. Aber Ihr könnt dennoch bleiben. Einige Teile des Tempels muss dringend ausgebessert werden und dafür suchen wir immer Helfer."  
Misstrauen lag in dem Blick, der ihr begegnete.  
Nun kommt schon! Keiner wird über Euch herfallen, um Euch zu bekehren, das verspreche ich Euch!"  
Langsam, zögernd, nickte er.  
  
  



	2. Innere Sicherheit

Paradise Lost  
  
  
_Die Landschaft seiner Poesie  
war  
-immer noch-  
die Wüste.  
  
_Kapitel 2: Innere Sicherheit  
  
Ego gratia ago, deo, tutari Leda et alienum  
Ich hoffe, Euer Gott sieht nicht nur die üppigen Gaben und wird dadurch von Eurem Gebet abgelenkt, erklang eine leicht spöttische Stimme hinter Ariadnes Rücken.  
Sie lächelte, wusste genau, wer dahinter steckte.  
, endete sie und stand auf.  
Das solltet Ihr auch. Ich bettete für Euch.  
Er hob eine Augenbraue. Tut das nicht. Wer weiß, vielleicht hört Euer Gott Euch doch und dann hilft er mir womöglich noch.  
Um ehrlich zu sein, mir scheint, als könntet Ihr ein wenig Hilfe gut gebrauchen, meinte Ariadne.  
Bitterkeit lag in seinem Blick. Nein, danke Wenn ich eins gelernt habe, dann, dass man Hilfe nie geschenkt bekommt.  
Stirnrunzelnd sagte sie. Ein wahrhaft trauriger Gedanke. Ich wünschte, ich könnte Euch das Gegenteil beweisen.  
Ihr seid naiv, Novizin, bemerkte er kalt, selbst Euer Gott erwartet Opfergaben als Gegenleistung für seine Hilfe. Also erwartet auch nichts Besseres von den Menschen.  
Bevor Ariadne etwas Anderes behaupten konnte, rannte plötzlich ein etwa siebenjähriges Mädchen mit blondem, lockigem Haar und tiefseeblauen Augen in den Raum und klammerte sich an ihren Arm.  
Wenig später trat eine füllige Frau ein, die außer Atem schien.  
Entschuldige, Ariadne, aber sie wollte einfach nicht länger auf dich warten, klagte sie.  
Schon okay, Dolores, ich bin auch sehr spät dran, antwortete die Novizin und kniete sich zu dem Kind hinab.  
Geh schon mal vor, Mareille, ich bin gleich wieder bei dir und erzähle dir eine Geschichte.  
Das Kind strahlte sie an. die von der Schwanenprinzessin?  
Ariadne nickte.   
Angesichts dieses Versprechens ließ sich die Kleine widerstandslos von Dolores abführen.  
Als Ariadne sich wieder erhob, traf sie ein prüfender Blick.  
Ich dachte, Novizen und Priester stehen unter strengstem Zölibat? fragte Saibeth.  
Mittlerweile gebrauchte jeder im Tempel den von ihr erfundenen Namen. _Ihn_ schien es bis jetzt nichts auszumachen.  
Es freut mich zu hören, dass es auch noch Männer gibt, die nicht nur das Äußere einer Frau wahrnehmen, erwiderte sie und wandte sich Richtung Tür.  
Zum ersten Mal sah sie ihn verblüfft. Und woher wollt Ihr wissen, dass ich solch ein Mann bin?  
Ariadne lächelte. Gute Nacht, Saibeth.   
Und weg war sie.  
  
Stirnrunzelnd starrte er ihr nach. Dann dämmerte es ihm.  
Wie sollte sie murmelte er und erinnerte sich ihrer silbernen, langen Haare und den grauen Augen, kein ungewöhnliches Aussehen für die Priester und Novizen des Suterces-Ordens.  
Kopfschüttelnd und verärgert über seine eigene Begriffsstutzigkeit machte Severus Snape sich auf den Weg in seine Kammer.  
  
Und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden für immer im Lande Aurora, wo die Sonne nie untergeht, schloss Ariadne ihre Erzählung. Doch Mareille schlief bereits tief und fest.  
In der anderen Ecke des Raumes lag Dolores, Ariadnes engste Vertraute und beste Freundin im Tempel.  
Der Altersunterschied von knapp 13 Jahren machte dabei keinen Unterschied.   
Dolores war, wie Ariadne, noch nicht lange Novizin im Tempel.  
Gerade warf sie der jüngeren Frau einen ernsthaften Blick zu.  
Er gefällt mir nicht, meinte sie.  
Verblüfft erwiderte Ariadne:   
Dieser Mann du weißt schon den _du_ Saibeth nennst.  
Der ganze Tempel nennt ihn so. Und du kennst ihn doch gar nicht.  
Dolores setzte sich auf. Nein, das tue ich nicht. Aber tust du das?  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.   
Siehst du, genau das meine ich. Er genießt seit sieben Tagen die Gastfreundschaft des Tempels und dennoch hat er uns bist jetzt nicht einmal seinen Namen verraten.  
Zum Ersten: Er vergilt unsere Gastfreundschaft mit seiner Arbeit. Zum Zweiten: Gib ihm etwas Zeit, irgendwann wird die Vergangenheit ihn einholen und wir werden erfahren, was wir zu erfahren wünschen.  
Ja und das macht mir Angst. Wieso sträubt er sich dermaßen davor, uns seine Geschichte zu erzählen? Nur Verbrecher tun das, erklärte Dolores.  
Dolores, du wirst paranoid, erwiderte Ariadne.  
Glaub, was du willst, aber irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Irgendwann wirst du meiner Worte noch gedenken, sagte ihre Freundin bedeutungsschwanger.  
Gute Nacht, Dolores, antwortete sie entschlossen.  
  
Habt Ihr eigentlich nichts Anderes anzuziehen? fragte Ariadne den am nächsten Tag, als sie zusammen eine Kiste voller junger Rosensträucher zum Garten trugen.  
, antwortete er knapp.  
Sie grinste. Na, wenigstens habt Ihr in der letzten Woche mal endlich die Kapuze vom Kopf gezogen!  
Habe _ich_ mich schon mal über _Euer _Äußeres beschwert? knurrte er missmutig.  
Nein, aber ich gehe einfach davon aus, dass es Euch daher anspricht. Also?  
Sie stellten die Kiste auf dem weißen Weg ab.  
Also- was?  
Soll ich Euch etwas Neues besorgen oder nicht?  
Warum fragt Ihr mich? Ihr tut doch sowieso, was Ihr wollt, sagte er und begann, die Rosensträucher auszuräumen.  
Sie setzte sich zu ihm. Ich wollte nur den Anschein erwecken, als ließe ich Euch eine Wahl.  
Er seufzte. Natürlich. Wieso muss ich Eich eigentlich helfen, diese nutzlosen Ziersträucher zu pflanzen? Ich dachte, ich sollte den Tempel renovieren?  
Der Garten ist ja auch ein _Teil_ des Tempels, rechtfertigte sie sich, Mögt Ihr keine Blumen?  
Ich beschäftige mich ausschließlich mit Nutzpflanzen   
Er stockte.  
Ariadne lächelte triumphierend. Also hattet Ihr mit bestimmten Pflanzen zu tun, hm?  
Im Namen Merlins, seid Ihr immer so neugierig? rief er aus und funkelte sie an.  
Verwirrt erwiderte sie: _Im Namen Merlins_? Das ist keine übliche Floskel bei uns.  
Snape starrte sie an.  
Wortlos erhob er sich und rauchte von dannen.  
Neugierig, aber gleichzeitig bekümmert, sah Ariadne ihm nach.  
Wieso verleugnete er seine Vergangenheit, sich selbst, so sehr?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
